Fuck me, fuck you
by Aryam Buu
Summary: Naruto y Menma son hermanos gemelos casi identicos, con personalidades opuestas. Que siempre curiosos por probar cosas nuevas -Menma-; Naturo no sabe si decir "sí o no" a una de las propuestas de su hermano.


"Naruto" NO me pertenece, ni sus personajes y _blablabla..._ sino a Kishimoto.

 **Fuck Me**

Menma/Naruto/Sasuke

+18

Infantiles como ellos solos, con personalidades tan diferentes; nadie pensaría mal al ser el orgullo de sus padres, ajenos al secreto de sus travesuras. Dos jóvenes que a sus 17 años, la curiosidad inició desde muy joven, aumentando con las hormonas que afloraban en el tiempo a lo inexplicable y tentadoras, especialmente al ser exploraciones dentro de lo _tabú_. Descubrir era una fascinación que tenían de pequeños hasta grandes; que sin desaparecer, agregando la complicidad tan única, no había pudor ni vergüenza en aventurarse, tal vez un poco, pero nada que la seguridad que transmitía la mirada hacia el otro o unas palabras, no ayudara para dar el siguiente paso.

\- Ven, vamos, no perdemos nada con probarlo.

La voz con cierta malicia en su hermano al oído no hizo más que sacarle un respingo en su asiento, dedicándole una mirada molesta y que despegara la atención el vídeo juego, mandando el mando sin cuidado al otro sofá al perder otra vez por su culpa.

\- Menma, ¿qué entiendes tú por "no" ttebayo? –Inquirió en voz alta, ya alterado al saber que no conseguiría jugar por culpa de su hermano, que más insistente que nunca por un tema que no quería tocar.- Tengo novio.

El mayor frunció el ceño y gruño, porque aunque le daba igual que Naruto tuviera pareja, no era una excusa para lo que quería probar. Contando que él no era de pedir las cosas, ni suplicar y le enfadaba de algún modo que se negara sin "disfrutarlo". Naruto como su hermano gemelo que era, debería darle al menos un gustito, sea que fuese a límites insospechados.

\- ¿Y? –Le miró con sonrisa altanera.- Tu primer beso fue conmigo antes que tu novio y no afectó en nada, ni lo hará. ¿Por qué debes decirme que "no" si sabes que quedará entre los dos?

El menor abrió y cerró la boca, adquiriendo un sonrojo, sin poder rebatirle lo primero. ¡Pero es que ahora le venía a sacarle cosas en cara! Eran, eran experimentos de niños y él ya tenía con quién seguir en ello sin sentir que hacía algo mal.

\- ¡Eh, no, no, no cuenta! ¡Éramos niños! –Chilla, irritado que su hermano le mirase con superioridad y llevarle unos segundos en tiempo atrás, rememorando como a los trece años ambos empezaron a indagar en los besos, donde Menma fue primero y que por descuido tocó los de su actual novio en una discusión, categorizando como su primer beso este último mejor.- Además lo que me pides va más allá de tercera base, ttebayo.

\- Lo éramos y nos divertíamos como nunca. –Dijo con una sonrisa, abanicando un poco el rostro al estar aguantando el calor dentro de casa y sin hacer mucho, prefiriendo eso a salir y quemarse en el asfalto. – Te has vuelto un aburrido. No eres virgen para que él se vaya a dar cuenta si ya no estás cerrado.

Naruto se sonrojó hasta las orejas e irritado por la terquedad del mayor y al referirse que al menos ya estaba desvirgado por su novio (gracias al cielo); no obstante, como iban las cosas, tendría que seguir aclarando su opinión al respecto. ¡Detestaba cuando Menma pasaba de ser un completo amargado a un tipo desagradablemente pervertido!

\- ¡Idiota, deja de joder! ¡No soy un infiel! ¡Eso sería engañar a Sasuke, ttebayo! – Trata de ponerse en pie e irse, ya cansado del tema. No le venía en gracia que su Menma estuviera así por ver un porno incestuoso hace unos días y estar mandando indirectas que pasaran a ser muy directas hacia su persona.- ¡Ve a molestar a alguien más y déjame en paz! –Se queja, sintiendo que volvía al sofá al sentir una mano ceñirse en la muñeca, cayendo y terminando por quedar recostado con su hermano encima, sus ojos fijos en él, su aliento chocando sobre sus labios. –Men-Menma

\- No me apetece, me pone más tenerte a ti y como soy tu hermano, dudo que seas infiel. Digo, piénsalo… es nada más de un poco de amor fraternal. –Sonríe de lado, sosteniendo sus manos y cortando distancia para besarlo, presionando antes de morder.- Naru~ ¿no lo crees? –Ronroneo con la nariz rozando la suya y frotando insinuante la rodilla en la entrepierna del menor entre presiones y frotes, riendo para sus adentros al notar las respuestas de su gemelo al tacto.

\- No… -Apenas dijo Naruto, regañándose por ser débil al sabor de la boca de su hermano, a esa energía que sin querer le recordaba al del Uchiha, con la única diferencia que Menma lo tentaba con lo prohibido, ir a rumbos peligroso y aquello inevitablemente tenía un efecto más fuerte en su cuerpo de lo que deseaba aceptar ¿Por qué? Seguramente por llevar tantos años juntos y el que Menma supiera sacar lo peor de su persona. Odiándose a sí mismo por sentir todo aquello y no ser rápido para huir de él, el no poder negarle nada.

Forcejeo por los brazos, pero Menma puso más peso en estos para inmovilizarlo y siendo que trataba de evitar besarlo al mover la cabeza, el mayor logro atrapar su boca para un beso demandante, que entre mordidas o lamidas, terminó por colarse hasta acariciar la lengua propia, nublándole los sentidos. Cuando la falta de aire se hizo presente, apartó recién los labios unos escasos centímetros para poder respirar sin quitarse esos ojos de encima.

\- ¿Te lo estás planteando?

Naruto se quedó medio ido en sus propios pensamientos y la voz del otro lo despertó, sin saber como sentirse.

\- Sé que es loco, pero es con el único que le tengo confianza. –Añadió, soltando sus brazos en espera de convencerlo, viendo como abría amplio sus ojos azules como los suyos- Quiero divertirme, eso es todo. Sabes que no diré nada… -Y no mentía, hasta Naruto lo sabía. Porque si el Uchiha de este era reservado, él lo era el doble y no era tan idiota como en poner en aprietos a su hermano si eso era crucificarlo a él también.

El silencio se hizo presente y el menor suspiro. Lo estaba pensando y si tenía presente un pequeño detalle, no vería a Sasuke hasta el siguiente mes, ya que viajo con toda su familia fuera del país. Se había dicho que su pene podía aguantar ese tiempo con su mano en tanto, pero ahora… ¡joder que no era infiel! Estaba entre la espalda y la pared cuando su lado malvado le susurraba al oído que probara, que no era tan malo, un simple polvo fraternal y ya. Peeero, qué mierda, él no podía aceptar que era ese tipo de persona, una que se planteaba a "jugar" con su hermano y descubrir qué bien sabría el sexo si ya besando era bueno. ¿Sí o no? ¿Qué le costaba gritarle que "no" y ya?

\- ¡Solo esta vez y ya, ttebayo! ¡Maldito Menma!–Concluyó Naruto en un grito bajo por las dudas, tomándolo por los cabellos y besando a su hermano, sorprendiéndole, logrando sacarle una sonrisa. Menma quiso reír, pero se contuvo, correspondiendo al beso con ávidas caricias en el cuerpo del otro que estaba más ansioso que él y recordarse que no debía demostrar inexperiencia que tenía, pues nunca había estado con chicos. Al menos había estudiado, pero de ello a la práctica, su hermano sabía más y no le daría el gusto de saberlo.

El menor enrolló las piernas en su cadera, empujando estas hacia las suyas, gimiendo en su boca y tirando de su sudadera blanca, que poco a poco iba subiendo para lograr tocar su piel. El beso, como siempre en ellos, iba de lento a rápido, conociendo las pausas que necesitaban en el otro o dónde tocar, por esa sintonía extraña de conexión que tenían de pequeños. El mayor tocaba del pecho, pezones hasta las caderas de Naruto, subiendo a las piernas para tocar su piel, arrastrando su short hacia abajo y hundir los dedos en él.

\- Menma, ah… vamos al cuarto.

Rompió el contacto un momento, ambos con la mirada brillante en lujuria, encantado que su hermano estuviera motivado. Aún vivían con sus padres y siendo que estaban solos, ninguno quería correr riesgos de ser pillados. El mayor solo asintió y colocándose de pie, ayudó al otro, robando un beso al estar cerca. Lo curioso es que su acción no fue nada al ser correspondido por un agarrón de nalgas, logrando hacerlo reír y copiarle, terminando por caminar con pasos torpes al cuarto de ambos entre risas y besos cortos.

Al llegar, quitaron entre los dos algunas de sus ropas, admitiendo Menma que Naruto era más erótico de lo que imaginó y la suerte del Uchiha en tenerlo, ya que no sabía si lo hacía a propósito, pero su hermano sabía cómo mover su cuerpo en una especie de danza sutil hacia él que lo hipnotizaba, quitando la ropa tan sensual hasta quedar desnudo con esa mirada lujuriosa o la forma que se sentó sobre sus piernas, una vez tomó asiento en la cama, frotando su entrepierna contra la propia y gemir sobre los labios. ¿En serio ese era su hermano de hace unos minutos?

-Na-Naruto… -Se odió por tartamudear, opacado un poco por la personalidad que adquiría su hermano en la intimidad, siendo que minutos antes caía en lo cohibido y correcto, solo por su novio. Ahora parecía otro, que entre risas y besos, movimientos sensuales… ¿quería cohibirlo a él? No, eso nunca. Él iba a ser capaz de poner a su hermano en su lugar, así como que se llama Menma Uzumaki. – Naruto… -Repitió su nombre con voz ronca y más decidido, acariciando su piel hasta llegar a los glúteos, para hundir los dedos en ellos y llevar la boca a su cuello, lamiendo, mordiendo, dejando un rastro de saliva por su clavícula; gimiendo por el dolor que sentía su entrepierna encerrada al portar él aún los bóxer, estorbosa tela que su hermano no llevaba y lucía un palpitante pene, dirigiendo la diestra para envolverlo, frotando desde la base y luego la punta, sonriendo por las reacciones del otro.

\- Menma… tócame más… -Jadeo, empujando las caderas contra esa mano y arquear la espalda, ya con la cabeza más ida por todo aquello, aun cuando recién empezaban, faltando más. El nombrado hizo caso a sus suplicas y buscando nuevamente su boca, lo recibió, frunciendo el ceño al ser apretado por la punta por sus dedos, bajando la piel del glande.

-También… quiero que me toques. Hazlo. –dijo con pausas, gustoso de tener a su hermano tan deseoso, queriendo por igual y a pesar del bufido de Naruto, este acepto, despegándose de él. Por un momento quiso replicarle, pero al ser separado de las piernas y bajarle un poco los bóxer, quedando de rodillas frente a su entrepierna, se calló. Lo dejó hacer, recibiendo las caricias de sus manos antes de su boca en la hombría y solo maldecir la risa burlesca del otro por las vibraciones que soltaba su cuerpo al estar sensible.

\- Si te vieras… -Cuenta Naruto, moviendo la diestra en su base y lamer apenas su pene por encima, tanteando el terreno que le daba su hermano, jugando en buscar sus puntos erógenos.- tienes una cara de que… -Lame de abajo hacia arriba, besando la punta unos segundos ante la atenta mirada de Menma, el que parecía perdido en sus acciones.- te va el que tu hermano esté así, ttebayo.

-Ah… no puedo negarlo. –Encoge de hombros, mostrando la misma mirada traviesa que su gemelo.- Admito que, hm… mi pene se ve muy bien en ti.

La risa de Naruto no se hace esperar como su boca, regalando una imagen que Menma no durará en memorizarla, al tenerlo chupándole el miembro literalmente y lograr que gimiera gravemente, llevando la mano a esos cabellos dorados para que lo hiciese bien, a su ritmo, embistiendo a gusto su boca. El menor sí que tenía práctica y maldijo otra vez la suerte del Uchiha, pues la mamaba como ninguna chica alguna vez se lo hizo. Usaba los dientes para darle un roce, logrando que fuera más sensible al entrar, recibirle en lamidas y casi tragárselo, reconociendo lo garganta profunda que era. Gimió con fuerza para terminar por venirse en su boca y, a pesar que pensó que Naruto le diría algo, este solo escupió a la mano. Si su hermano era erótico, se quedaba lejos ese término, pues se le volvió a parar al ver como semen le escurría por los labios y botaba lentamente a la mano con una mirada perdida, como fija en sus pensamientos.

\- Naruto… ¿tú…?

\- Idiota… -Masculló, sonriendo como él mismo y pidiendo su mano, lo que Menma le miró extrañado, haciendo caso al cabo de largos minutos. El menor al ver la duda en su cara malhumorada, se dio el tiempo de explicar. – No tenemos lubricante, así que usaremos esto. –Le pasa su propio semen, recibiendo una mueca de desagrado.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Uh? –Le miró ahora el otro extrañado.- Suponía que querías ser el activo, pero si no quieres… -Las alarmas en el mayor se dispararon y entendiendo mejor aquel improvisado lubricante comentado, apartó las manos del menor al querer su semen.

-Si quiero. Date la vuelta. –Escupió molesto, sacando una risa al otro y asintiendo, usando la cama contigua para ponerse de espaldas al mayor, recostando los antebrazos como apoyo a su cuerpo inclinado al colchón, los pies aún en el suelo y las caderas alzadas, las que Menma no dudó en tomar, frotándose contra sus glúteos.- ¿Te gusta?

-Hm, sí… -Responde, ladeando la cabeza y mirarle por encima del hombro, jadeante. ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta lo caliente que estaba? –Solo lubrícame… y no seas bruto. –Acotó.

\- Ya lo sé, idiota. Calla. –Gruño un poco fastidiado, incómodo un poco de que su hermano se enterara que nunca había dado a nadie por el trasero y que empezara a usar lo aprendido, pues un ano no era lo mismo que una vulva mojada por la excitación. Hundió los dedos en la propia esencia y metió un dedo, sintiendo vibrar el cuerpo ajeno en respuesta, metiendo un poco más antes de mover, sacando y entrando, para luego seguir con el siguiente digito, observando esa perlatada piel morena tiritar por el nuevo intruso.

-Hm… Ábrelos de tijera, al menos que quieras que me arrepienta.- Advirtió divertido Naruto, sin saber cómo sentirse el otro cuando dijo eso y fue más consciente de su trabajo, abriendo esas paredes de carne algo apretadas, sin poder no imaginar que su miembro en poco se sentiría así de exprimido. Ya, con el tercer dedo en el ano de su hermano, supo que faltaba poco y sin dudarlo, quitando los dedos, sin vacilar al guiar el pene bañado en propio semen a ese anillo de carne, dándose empuje el glande y al cabo la mitad, oyendo a su hermano gemir de dolor. Naruto se cerraba deliciosamente, que casi creyó venirse por segunda vez, pero aguanto y terminó por entrar, sonriendo al sentirse que eso era mejor que el porno que había visto hace unos días para querer hacer eso con su hermano.

-Joder, esto… ah, tienes un trasero delicioso.- Nalgueo al menor, provocando un gruñido.

\- Lo sé y… ahora que me tienes como querías… -Su respiración era agitada, por lo que le costaba hablar y contener el ardor inicial del acto que pronto esperaba sentir placer. - ¿Te mueves?

\- Oh, claro que sí. –Masculle, Menma, empezando a moverse y abrir las nalgas de Naruto para apreciar mejor como salía y entraba su pene, gimiendo como este en el proceso. Que entre maldiciones y el sonido obsceno de la piel de ambos al chocar, además de la cama, ser lo único que oían.- ¡Ah, increíble!

\- ¡Oh, sí! –Trata de levantarse un poco Naruto, empujando las caderas en sincronía a las de su hermano.- No-no tanto como tú, ah… joder. –Lleva la mano al propio pene, masturbándose mientras su hermano no deja de moverse y vaciando su cuerpo para luego volver a llenarle, pidiendo internamente miles de disculpas a Sasuke por consentir que su hermano le esté penetrando y hacerlo gemir en vez de él. _Lo intenté…_

\- ¿Tanto te gusta? –Pregunta, agachándose cerca de su oreja, lamiendo su lóbulo con malicia el mayor, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

\- Oh, mucho, mucho… -Ya perdido en sí, sus respuestas son automáticas. –Ah…

\- ¿Más que el… Uchiha? –Soltó ese apellido con malicia, provocando un escalofrío en su hermano.

\- No.

\- ¿Qué? – No le gusto y se detuvo, mirando con enfado al menor, el cual se irguió lo que pudo con el pene dentro, tomando su mentón para darle un beso.

\- Nee deja los celos. –Sonríe, lamiendo los propios labios.- Sabes por qué. Solo dame duro, tonto hermano mayor.

Una chispa de enfado destelló en esos iris azules del mayor y salió de él, empujando a la cama, voltearlo y regresar dentro de él, gimiendo al unisono, retomando los movimientos con las piernas de Naruto sobre su cadera y cruzadas en su espalda. El menor aferrado a la nuca, los cabellos del mayor, apagando los gemidos de los dos con un beso que parecía más una batalla de lenguas y dientes mordiendo labios.

\- Ah, sí, dame más duro… ah, Menma, ahí. –Casi se viene al darle en su punto, hablando sobre sus labios con las frentes pegadas por el sudor junto a alguno que otro cabello.

\- No lo digas, hn… solo aprieta. – Masculle entre dientes, sintiendo que ya estaba en las últimas, dudando poder contenerse más y tomando el miembro del menor, apresurando su venir también, jadeando los dos en el orgasmo que llegó. Naruto sintiendo la corrida en su interior y Menma en su mano, terminando ambos sonrientes.

Pasado un tiempo que ambos se miraron y recobraron un poco el aliento, Naruto lo soltó de las caderas para que se acomodara, saliendo Menma y girarse con tal de recostarse a su lado en esa pequeña cama de una plaza.

-Fue…

-Genial. – Finalizó Naruto, cerrando los ojos.

\- Eso que no querías.

\- Sí… es que es raro. –Dice, volviendo a apenarse y al abrir los ojos, percibir la corrida en su interior, el semen de Menma escurrirse entre sus muslos.- No pensé que pasaríamos a ser tan… tan… -Le costaba decirlo.

\- Incestuosos. –Fue más una afirmación que una pregunta, soltando apenas un "sí" el menor. Menma no tenía vergüenza de lo que hacía. Por otro lado, el mayor reconocía que tenía fetiches con Naruto con ese aire opuesto a él, provocando corromperlo desde que ambos eran niños para sus placeres.- Pues valió la pena.

\- ¡Eres un pervertido, ttebayo! –Se quejó, dando un codazo.

\- ¡Ja, quién lo dice! Bien que te gusto mi pene. –Le atacó también, logrando un sonrojo en su hermano.

\- Ni-ni tanto… -Se cruza de brazos, volteando para darle la espalda, quedando de costado mirando la ventana.- Es lo mismo a usar un vibrador, ja.

\- ¿Me estás comparando a un juguete sexual? –Dice molesto, viendo la espalda de su hermano y pasar los brazos bajo la cabeza, acomodándose.- Bien que te gusto. –Afiló la lengua al decir.- Uno de los grandes tal vez.

\- ¡Ya quisieras, ttebayo! –Dijo bajando un poco el sonrojo del rostro y darle una patada que botó al mayor al suelo.

Menma quiso golpearlo, pero al oír la voz de la madre de ambos avisar que estaba de vuelta en casa, disculpándose por dejarlos tanto tiempo solos, y luego su mano aún con la sustancia blanca procedente de su gemelo, fue directo al baño del cuarto de ambos. Naruto se levantó como pudo con el mismo miedo aflorando por sus venas, recogiendo la ropa de ambos para evitar raras evidencias y encender un incienso al tener el ambiente un aroma a sexo reciente. Nadie debía enterarse de lo que su hermano y él habían hecho, jamás.

 **Nota/Desahogo:** ¡Hola! Después de perderme en el camino de la vida por unos cuantos años, olvidando que era Naruto o en qué iba la historia (porque fue tan popular que dejó de ser mainstream ¿?), aparezco ya algo actualizada. Es que tengo muchas cosas que contar, cosas que me dan pereza decirles. Fui o soy, no sé, una de las viejas escritoras del SasuNaru, que emprendió por el mundo de los fanfics y leer estos, que hasta me sorprendo estar de vuelta. ¡RAYOS Y CALZONCILLOS, BATMAN! Es que debe ser extraño que salga con algo como esto JAJAJAJA... MenNaru, JAJAJA. Sorry, a muchas le importará poco, pero me da igual. Tenía que soltar mi vena pervert con el alterego de Naru que me enganchó y acá me tienen.

Yo la verdad, le doy mis saludos a muchas escritoras que escriben muy buenas historias y me han tenido pegada a fanfiction otra vez por leer sobre SasuNaru o NaruSasu, ItaDei y el MenChara. Son las mejores, lástima que los canon en Naruto sean otros y aunque respeto la historia de Kishimoto, no comparto esos matrimonios.

En fin, mil besos a todos y gracias por leer.

Ex **May_Tsunade**


End file.
